


Undesirables

by themegalosaurus



Series: SPN episode codas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, M/M, Unrequited Crush, and also not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/pseuds/themegalosaurus
Summary: Coda to 11x18, 'Hell's Angel'. Crowley has the hots for Sam.





	Undesirables

“First impressions can be deceiving… I once thought of you as dull and plodding,” Crowley says to Sam, and Sam looks baffled and mildly alarmed in the way that he always does when somebody hits on him. He casts a sideways glance at Dean.

Dean’s fucking dying, here. Crowley could hardly be any more obvious. Crowley, King of Hell, gone stupid for his brother. Well, it’s not like it’s news: Sam always did well with the demon crowd.

“He’s got the hots for you, you know,” Dean says later, in the car. Sam looks blank and when Dean prompts him (“Crowley!”) he bursts out laughing.

“Sure, Dean,” he says. “He’s got a crush on me. _I’m_ not the one who spent a summer bromancing him around the USA.”

“No, he does!” Dean says.

Sam’s still laughing, a giddy genuine laughter like Dean hasn’t heard from his brother in ages. “You’re fucking delusional, you know that?”

Here’s the thing: Dean isn’t delusional. He _knows_ Crowley has a crush on Sam: knows it for 100% dead-on sure. But it’s not… it’s not the kind of evidence he can ever discuss with his brother. No way. No _fucking_ way. (Here’s how it happens: a motel room, maybe a hotel room, Crowley likes things fancy and since Dean’s a demon he doesn’t give a shit how much money they spend. A long night. Cocktails. _Dean_ even drinks cocktails. And then they’re fucking in the super-king-size bed, Dean slamming into Crowley swift and careless and hard; and Crowley, drunken and out of it, says “Yeah - fuck - moose - Sam - oh Christ Almighty, give it to me, Sam,” and comes with a nasty shuddering shake all over the expensive sheets. Even as a demon, Dean finds it hard to laugh that one off.)

“You just think everyone undesirable has a crush on me,” says Sam.

Dean looks at his brother, filled out and sunkissed and dimpling. “Yeah, maybe,” he says.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry for this atrocity ahahaha)


End file.
